


Sweet Petals

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), halfling character, halflings are nice, nott has some fun, nott is by herself at this time, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The first time Nott is given flowers.





	Sweet Petals

The old lady couldn’t see well, is something Nott learned very quickly when she had broken into the little halflings home after something shiny caught her eye. She only knew that, because she wasn’t wrapped up and she had dropped her cloak on the floor. 

Both of those things were for very good reasons. Reasons she couldn’t really figure out because the halfling was hugging her. And the house smelled nice, like something she couldn’t really describe. 

She hadn’t ever been hugged before. She decided it was weird, but felt sorta nice. 

“I was hoping you would visit soon dear, I always love it when my Kelda visits her grandmother. Hold on a moment, won’t you?” the halfling says as she lets Nott go, disappearing into another room for long enough Nott thinks about what might happen if she just left, avoid whatever was going on so that she wouldn’t get found out. 

She didn’t get much chance to go through with her decision to leave, because the amount of things falling and metal clanging piqued her interest. Her ears perked and listening to every movement, she was slightly startled at the sound of something shattering, but didn’t hear a body hitting the floor or anything else heavy. She wasn’t going to bother worrying unless the lady died, then she would leave before she could be blamed for it. 

Eventually the old halfling woman came back, after more noise and bumping then Nott thought was necessary even if the woman’s eyes weren’t that good, holding a bouquet of multi colored flowers. Reds, blues, purples and greens bleeding together as water dripped from the stems. 

It explained the glass shattering at least, but didn’t really help Nott understand why she was being handed wet plants. The woman didn’t explain why either, annoyingly enough, “There you go Kelda. I know how much you love these, I’ve been growing and picking them for when you came to visit. I hope they are the correct types you enjoy.” she said, warm and pleased. 

Nott watched her, slightly mystified before she realized the woman was probably waiting for an answer. What if her voice gave her away? She didn’t know how ‘Kelda’ sounded, or even if this was some sort of weird test. A test to tell if she was actually a goblin, because she knew others who weren’t goblins probably did that. 

She took the flowers from the woman and cowered back slightly as she answered, “Yes, thank you.” as quickly as she could while checking the doorway and mapping out how quickly she could escape if things went to shit. 

The smile she got in return, warmer then any she had ever seen directed at her, really the only smile directed at her, calmed her slightly from her frantic planning, “I’m so pleased dear. Would you like a snack before you head back home, or did you just come to see your old grandmother for a little while?” 

Nott shook her head, hoping that movement at least would make sense to the woman, “No, no. I- I gotta go, thank you!” she said, voice going higher at the end because the woman had pulled her into another hug. 

Once she was released, and the woman had said goodbye to her and let her leave, Nott made sure she was a few feet into the woods before she looked at the flowers again. 

They were so pretty and very colorful, and the best thing was they didn’t have any thorns. She sniffed them, letting the aroma fill her senses as she checked them over, making sure they weren’t dangerous. Once she was sure about them not being poisoned, she ate them. Their taste wasn’t as good as their smell, but it was still a good snack. 

She glanced back the way she had come for only a second before she disappeared deeper into the woods, away from the old halflings home and the little village knowing she couldn't risk being seen and followed. She was alone, and she knew no one liked her, but the flowers had been nice. 

She hoped she could deserve that type of gift again someday.


End file.
